Gale x Chihaya oneshot turned fanfic
by hide.x
Summary: A story of Harmonica Town's resident chef, Chihaya, and a rather intriguing wizard during Winter Thanksgiving. Contains yaoi. One shot turned fanfic. Need ideas for a title! Pending for now.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Thanksgiving; a day to spend time putting your love, heart and soul into cooking something sweet and delicious for those you care about. Not intended to be a day in which one slaves over every single minute detail and stressing over stupid things. It was cold, of course. Much as the name implies, winter thanksgiving is, in fact, in winter.

There was snow coating the ground, ice accumulated here and there and it seemed that more fluffy droplets of snow were falling down from the gray sky.

Chihaya was busy hunched over a plate, placing the nozzle of the frosting bag to the white cream on top of the cake. It was freshly baked and his whole home smelled of frosting, sugar, warmth and cookies.  
Almost effortlessly the chef began drawing those elegant shapes and adornments onto the cake's surface in spiraling patterns. The light purple frosting came out beautifully and added a lovely touch to the homemade delight. Even the hue of the frosting seemed to be artistic and crafted by expert hands.

"There," he mumbled to himself in absolute glee that this cake was finished. "Perfect." And nothing would leave his kitchen or his house if it wasn't so. Chihaya had placed the cake into a small box topped off with a little bow and scurried off to clean himself up. There seemed to be flour on his cheeks and his hair was sticking out in odd places.  
He finished up his shower in haste. He was eager to see the face when he presented the gift. Chihaya was known for being a slightly cynical, more or less harsh-worded little guy. The idea that he had slaved over a cake for just a single individual seemed silly and unproductive. After adjusting his hair clips, fixing the apron that constantly hugged his body, and taking a long look at the mirror to gaze into his violet eyes, he was ready for the moment of truth!

At all costs he avoided every villager he had come across on his journey toward the obscure location in town. At least there weren't _many_ people he had come across –just a few here and there. Roomi was running off in the direction of Town Hall, Juli was preening himself and had blown a kiss at the quickly passing Chihaya, and the mayor had uttered a warm 'hello' to him to which the orange-haired chef replied to with mock-interest.

Everything hit him when he knocked on the door. The sun was already setting and he could tell that the man would be a tad groggy at this hour of the late afternoon.

Gale was actually wide awake at that hour, and he was gazing through his telescope which was set on a certain constellation. The sunset was going incredibly slow this day and it seemed he would have to wait a few hours before the sky began to go dark. He was about to heave himself off of the wooden chair he was perched at to go make himself some herbal tea when he heard the knock at his door.

The man was surprised to see the small chef standing there, his arms outstretched with a gift. "An offering to me?" Gale asked happily, quickly stepping aside to let Chihaya into the humble abode. "But I am not the God or Goddess. Am I _your_ God, Chihaya?"

Chihaya stiffened a bit as he stepped inside. "It is Winter Thanksgiving," he stated matter-of-factly. His violet eyes began gazing about the room. It was entrancing no matter how plain it seemed. The Wizard of the Stars had a humble abode indeed! The walls were bare and simple in style; the rug was nothing more than an ode to stars – moons and diamonds. The spiraling staircase up to the little observatory and bedroom seemed so intriguing.

Gale took the box from him at that point but Chihaya was still looking around almost dumbfounded; he gaped at the fact that he was inside.

"I baked that cake for you. I wanted to see your reaction to it. You seem to divert yourself from most customs in this town."

Gale had opened the box and stood in awe at the beautifully crafted cake. No doubt it was made from scratch by the sweet hands of this little chef boy who had wandered into his territory. Gale couldn't suppress the smirk that appeared on his devilishly handsome face, lips upturned in delight. "You wanted to see my reaction yet you stand there looking at my [i]_home_ [/i]instead of letting those pretty eyes look at me?"

Chihaya felt his cheeks flush instantly. "W-what?!" He usually had something akin to a hot-blooded temper but his smart ass remarks were thrown out the window as Gale forcefully pressed onto his lips. In an instant the smaller male was pushed against the closest wall as the wizard's slightly tanned hands began wandering. In mere moments Gale had managed to undo the tie at the back of his apron.  
It was at this point that Chihaya pulled his head away from another onslaught of kisses and took in a deep breath. "What a-are you … d-doing..?"

"Giving thanks," Gale said merrily. To contradict his easygoing words his intriguing eyes narrowed to slits. They seemed to sparkle like two different colored gems. He was the fox. Chihaya was the prey. The cooking master was lured in and now was being lead down the road he couldn't return from. It was already too late!

"Giving thanks?" Chihaya repeated, finding his voice and managing to hold back his stuttering. "You give thanks on this day by baking something nice for those you cherish."

"You cherish me?" Gale asked with another merry chirp to his voice. Chihaya fought his thoughts away. Yes, he had seen this man only a few times, yes he had thought he was incredibly handsome and absolutely mysterious; the perfect man to find himself entangled with in passion.  
Chihaya was going to say something but what came out was a broken moan as he felt the man's hands pull the apron away and his face bury in Chihaya's neck, nipping at the tender flesh.

_Oooh yes,_ thought Chihaya, _he is definitely the fox and I am his prey!_

Gale was busy turning Chihaya around. He began advancing forward toward the staircase. Surely the wizard had cast some sort of spell on him. Surely, Chihaya thought, that this man had magical powers that had planted the seed in his mind to bake that cake in the first place. He opened his lazy purple eyes and noted the direction they were headed. It would be magic in itself if they could get up the stairs without tumbling over and breaking their necks! But Gale pressed on and soon Chihaya found something pressing against his thigh with intense need. It felt hard as a rock.

His lips were still consumed by the wizard's when he made the discovery that, he too, was sporting a rock hard erection throbbing with desire. It stuck out from his pants, causing them to tent up a bit. It was blatantly obvious now because his apron had been discarded and there was nothing in the front of the pants to hide it with.  
Gale had worked on the buttons of Chihaya's shirt when the smaller man pulled away again.

"I don't know!" he blurted out –answering the question about cherishing Gale that had been voiced, what seemed like, hours prior. Chihaya's face was still red and that blush had melted down to his neck and over what was revealed of his chest. Gale smiled happily and bowed his head so both men's foreheads were touching.

"You cherish me. You made me a cake and put your love into it! And you said yourself that this day is for making things for those you cherish. Does this include making love too?"

"But I've never even talked to you much! I've only seen you a few times!" Chihaya was willing to say anything to verify what was going on and why he was getting so turned on because of it.

Gale's brow rose and he pulled away for a while, staring intently at his orange-haired delight. The smaller man felt as if he were being sized up. The feeling was uncomfortable. But Gale was just so sexy standing there…

Gale fixed the unease by falling to his white-clad knees in front of him. Chihaya let out a groan as the man dug the fingers of one hand into his hips and worked on prying the pants zipper down. Violet eyes became frantic as he added two plus two together to get the answer.

"O-Oh… n-no, don't do that, er…" He had given this man a cake on the most important sweet-giving day and he didn't even know his real name!

As if sensing the dilemma, as soon as Gale pulled Chihaya's pants down to reveal the throbbing, needy member, he gazed up with those exquisite eyes and whispered, "Gale.."

"Gale!" Chihaya blurted out as his face contorted in desire. The man had wrapped his lips around a danger zone and the fingers that did not clench the other's hip with authority were now stroking the length carefully. Chihaya held on for as long as he could –which wasn't long at all –before coming into Gale's mouth. The wonderful feeling of being pleasured by this man with the pale blonde hair, tanned skin and beautiful eyes had been enough to send him hurdling off the edge. He bucked his hips erratically to ride out the intensity of his orgasm. A minute after climax he realized how needy he must have appeared and internally cursed himself.

Gale simply grinned. "I cherish you too, Chihaya."


	2. Chapter 2

"I apologize for that. I have never.. u-um.." Chihaya was dazed.

Gale gazed through the half-lidded eyes of desire and smiled at how cute the typically cynical Chihaya was. He was fidgeting with his pants still gathered in a pool around his feet, leaning from one foot to the other and wringing his hands. Embarrassment was now plaguing his red face. He had just gotten a blow job from a man he knew hardly anything about. And his body had wanted it from the very beginning! How on earth could he explain this to anyone?

"You're silly when you get frantic," Gale said, glee lacing his voice as he rose from his kneeling position. Chihaya saw that the man was still sporting an impressively large erection. "Don't worry so much. You're welcome to my observatory any time."

Chihaya scrambled to try and pull his pants up but Gale caught the orange-haired boy in mid action and pressed him against the railing of the staircase. "I cherish you and you have already proven that you cherish me. So~"

There was something in the intense glint in the wizard's eyes that made Chihaya feel like he was shrinking. The man wanted something and the chef could only guess as to what it was.

In a heartbeat Gale's lips were on him again, nibbling eagerly at his earlobe and easing him up the staircase one stair at a time. Chihaya pulled away and frowned. "My pants are still around my ankles, you idiot. How am I supposed to "  
Ah yes, a bit of the normal Chihaya emerged in a show of anger.

Gale put a stop it as soon as it happened. Quite literally he swept the boy off his feet and happily brought him up the stairs bridal style, as if Chihaya was the pretty little present he d be presenting to his bed for Winter Thanksgiving.

That train of thought made Gale grin and caused another slight protest from the flustered chef in his arms. "W-wait w-where are you bringing me? Gale!?"

"To the stars," Gale replied huskily.

He set the boy on the bed. From this angle Chihaya could see the skylight Gale had right above his bed. It must have been beautiful during the night; being able to see all of the stars and, perhaps, the large moon right above his head. The display above him at the very moment was that of smeared colors from a sunset that had finally ended. He could see purple and dark blues mixing in. Finally it was evening.

The wizard found the rest of Chihaya's shirt buttons, unbuttoned them and tossed the fabric aside without a care in the word. Quickly he discarded his own jacket and belt, then pulled the sweater off of his body to reveal a lean frame that caused Chihaya's heart to quicken in pace. Gale was gorgeous and he would have to be a fool not to get turned on by the equivalent of a five star meal set out before him.

His member that had been spent earlier was already coming back to life. Gale made note of this and made a soft cooing sound as he leaned over and snatched Chihaya's lips, his hands working on finally removing his own pants.

Once the heated kiss ended, the orange-haired boy finally could look down. He let out a gasp.

"What? Too big for you?" Gale smiled mischievously.

Chihaya shook his head intently, feeling the strands of orange flutter against his face as he broke out into a slight sweat. "It's massive!" The words came out a bit more enthusiastic than he had wanted. It made Gale smirk more deviously and Chihaya writhed around a bit more.

"I've " Chihaya was embarrassed.

"Never done it..." Gale finished softly, all but reading the chef's mind. Apparently he had guessed correctly when he saw Chihaya pale a bit. The boy sank into the warm sheets of the man's bed. He suddenly felt like he was a child experiencing a thunderstorm for the first time; he was frightened and unsure of how to handle the situation.

Gale knew what to do. Gale knew how to do it. But Gale didn t want to force this obviously confused guy into full on sex right away if it would result in more confusion. His member twitched in protest and it proved that Gale's will was weak. Hungrily he pressed his lips on Chihaya again, trailing down his chest and biting at the hardening nipple in the hopes of quickly persuading this virgin chef to give up his goods..

"O-Oh.. Oh God " Chihaya groaned and moved around against the man s body, feeling frightened over how good it actually felt.

"I go slow," the wizard said huskily, his heated breath feeling intensely wonderful against Chihaya's hardened nipple. "I'll go nice and slow, Chihaya."

"O-oh, but " The smaller male was left under Gale's control. There was no way he could overpower him at this rate. Already he was melting into the bedspread as if it was his sole purpose in life to do so. He felt dizzy and lightheaded but surprisingly he found himself murmuring for Gale to go further.

The wizard obliged in his happy fashion, mouth curled into a smile, eyes narrow and glimmering like stars. Before he knew what was really happening, however, he let out a loud moan. Something was touching him down there again!

He cracked one violet eye open and tilted his head down just a bit to see that Gale s tanned hand was now stroking at his length again. It caused the chef to tense up.  
"That feels so good.." he groaned out.

"Does it?" Gale asked gently, his hand beginning to move faster.

"Y-Yes like that! That way.. keep going!" The man continued stroking faster as Chihaya became worked up. He was going to make this virgin chef erupt again in a matter of ten minutes, and then he would use the hot release as lubrication because he had been out of lube for some time.

In mere minutes Chihaya was erratically thrusting his hips forward and off the bed, riding out his heavy release that now coated Gale's hand. The tan man had to resist the urge to lick it all away and instead, spread it over his still throbbing, incredibly needy member. After coating himself in Chihaya's essence, he smirked down at the boy and positioned himself at his entrance.

"It hurts," Gale purred, leaning close with hands on either side of Chihaya's head, propping himself up. "I'll be gentle though."

To both of their surprises, it was Chihaya that shook his head. "Don't. Go rough with me." Violet eyes grew wide. Had he really just said that? But before he could contemplate what had just escaped his lips, he piped up again. "I want you to go rough " 


	3. Chapter 3

_Note; Just thought I'd leave a note here. :3 This is a short chapter. But enjoy the hotness! Comment? XD  
_

Gale was ready to plunge into Chihaya's tight entrance. If the kid wanted it rough and intense then by all means he was going to deliver it. He eased the head of his cock into the entrance, causing a serenade of moans from the orange-haired boy's lips.

"Oh, you re painfully tight.." Gale whispered, finding it beautiful that Chihaya had given him the willingness to go in fast and hard. Still, he wanted to be sure not to completely scar the male during his first sexual experience. Gale took it slow when pushing in all the way to his hilt.

Together they stayed locked in position and stayed like that for a few moments before Gale started a motion of pumping in and out. Chihaya was moaning desperately from the sensations.

Already the chef's member was tingling back to life. It stood half-arced due to the painful feelings panging up his back from his lower body. It both was fodder to his lust and a deterrent because of the pain. Somewhere along the line the pain subsided and all Chihaya could focus on (aside from the powerful feelings welling up inside of his body) was moaning out Gale's name over and over.  
"Oh Gale. More, more... o-oh..!"

"You want to take it inside..?" Gale asked in a voice Chihaya had never heard before. It was dripping with lust but it was incredibly light. The words were spoken as if it was impossible for Gale to even muster the strength to speak evenly while pleasuring the boy. Maybe it was impossible. After all, Gale's face had turned red from his impending orgasm, his eyes rolling and his hair now a mess with sweat droplets forming.

Chihaya was such a novice that he didn't know any other options aside from the one the wizard had asked. Enthusiastically he nodded. His breath hitched as his body clamped down harder upon Gale's endowment. It occurred to him that the wizard had used his own essence to slick the erection up. Upon realizing it, Chihaya moaned even louder. The fact was just too erotic!

It sent him over the edge and his seed shot up and landed on his own stomach in a splattered effect. As Gale's intriguing eyes caught this sight, he let out a carnal moan and began pumping into the boy harder and faster. The quick motions were caused because the boy he was thrusting into had become so at ease because of that eruption. He rode Chihaya for as long as he could before one more deep thrust lead him to ecstasy.

Gale's semen exploded deep inside of the fresh virgin, causing Chihaya to arch his own back and groan at the feeling of intense fire. The wizard remained in position for a while and then quietly slipped himself out of the chef's body.

He rolled to the side and then gathered Chihaya into his arms with a lazy smile planted on his features. Chihaya, on the other hand, felt like every ounce of anything was drained from his body. He felt empty and incredibly tired. Gale sensed this and nuzzled happily into the crook of the boy's neck.

"You came really hard," he stated softly.

Chihaya stiffened with a crazed look in his eyes. "Don't s-say things like that to me! That s so embarrassing.."


	4. Chapter 4

_Note; Hey guys. I still don't have a good title for this fic. Any suggestions?_

Gale was busy making the herbal tea he had previously wanted to make. Chihaya was still in bed, writhing around in pain. "Your _huge_ mini-Gale hurt me so bad. Sheesh! I didn't know it was gonna hurt that much and still hurt afterwards..."

Gale smiled at the boy's complaints. It was only logical that Chihaya be, literally, butt-hurt over the whole situation. After all, most virgins always hurt terribly afterward.

The wizard sat down on the edge of the bed and offered a cup of the tea to his chef companion.

"The pain goes away. Drink this and you'll feel better."

Chihaya sat up and leant against the headboard with a pout on his face. He snatched the cup and blew on the steam, then swallowed a nice gulp of it. "I'm not an idiot," he murmured arrogantly, adopting the old Chihaya-self that had been lost in their moments of innocence as well as intimacy. "I know the effects herb tea has. But that's no excuse for you just taking me like that!"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Gale smiled again as he saw the flaming chef suddenly sink into his seat. Clearly it was true and Chihaya didn't want to admit to it. Much to the wizard's surprise, however, he did.

"Y-yes. W-well... I was caught off guard. I have no idea why I baked that cake for you but I'll tell you this.." Chihaya sat forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands still cupping the tea. He was enjoying the way the steam wafted up to his face and made him feel warmer all over. "I remember the first time I ever saw you. I just barely caught sight of you when you were going into your home."

Gale sipped his own tea and tilted his head, his braid falling over his shoulder. In a perplexed tone he voiced his thoughts, "When was this? I don't recall.."

"You didn't see me," Chihaya mumbled, quickly taking another sip of his tea. "I was working late at the Brass Bar and had left because my shift was _finally_ over. The weather was nice so I decided to take a midnight stroll around town to cool off. The heat of the kitchen always gets to me after a while anyway.."

His violet eyes gazed over the handsomely tanned wizard. He looked so handsome like that; just sitting there, staring intently and listening as if he were a child hearing the most epic story ever told. Chihaya could sense the happiness the man was emitting.

"I was walking," he resumed, "when I saw you. It was only for a minute or two but you looked really handsome under the moonlight. Then you went inside your house and never came back out. I didn't know who you were because I never saw you around at all."

Chihaya turned red and then sank a bit more into his seat.

"I guess it was silly for me to think you were handsome if I only saw you for a minute or two. I mean, you can't really say it was more than lust at first sight but.."

Gale touched Chihaya's cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. "I'm touched that you wanted me in your pants at first sight.."

Chihaya couldn t believe how nonchalant the wizard sounded when he said it like that! His face turned tomato red and quickly he pushed Gale away. "Goddess! How can you say such things so casually?!"

Gale pulled back and blinked. "Hmn?"

Chihaya rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

The next day Chihaya was recovered from his wizard encounter. He was bent over a bowl of pancake batter and he was stirring. 'Breakfast all day long' days happened only every once in a while. Every time they did, however, it felt like time was thrown out the window more so than usual. It threw off his whole schedule. Whenever he was busy with cooking, Chihaya lost all track of time, space; everything. As he was adding berries into the bowl and beginning to mix again, the bell over the door sounded and a new guest popped in.

"Will you put whipped cream on yourself so I can lick it off?"

The chef stopped his stirring and froze altogether. That voice was unmistakable and he didn't even have to turn around to know that Gale was the speaker of such a horrific sentence out in public. Frantically his violet eyes gazed around. Thank goodness nobody was close enough in proximity to have heard. He turned around with an angry look on his face typical cynical Chihaya display for the public.

"What are you talking about now?" he asked through clenched teeth. Thanks to Gale's forwardness to get him all riled up, he had completely missed the fact that Gale was actually out of his house and in a public spot that was bustling with people. It was a rarity for the wizard to do such a thing.

The wizard smiled again and leaned his elbows on the counter, tilting his head again. "You don't seem very happy that I'm out and about the town this evening.. I'm upset."

"Tch, how would I have realized that? You asked the most ridiculous question of me!" Chihaya began attacking the pancake batter. "Why would want to lick cream off of me anyway?"

"I like to lick stuff off of you," Gale answered happily. His eyes lit up with the glee that always caught the chef off guard. Gosh, just what was this guy thinking anyway? "I want you to come over my house. I came here to invite you~"

Chihaya slowed his frantic stirring in fear of making the batter pasty. He had already begun putting the circular globs onto the skillet and was in the process of cooking the pancake when he turned to gaze over his shoulder again. "I'm a little busy if you haven't noticed. How can I come over if I'm working?"

"Come when you re done," Gale replied softly. "I'll stay here all night until your shift is over.."

The chef felt his cheeks turn pink and he turned away. Gale was intent on having him over again. It didn t take a rocket scientist to know that he wanted to have sex again, or do something of the sort. While Chihaya couldn t say that he didn t want it as well, he was unsure of how to go about doing this. He didn t want to seem too easy but he was melting at the chance to be intimate with the man again.

Chihaya had tried to put on a charade in the hopes of keeping to his own somewhat complacent, fiery character but already he was jumping with joy at being offered another visit to his humble wizard s home.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, trying again to act as unsatisfied as possible. "I'll come over when my shift is done. You really gonna sit here and stay for four more hours? Out in public?"

Gale smiled and nodded again. "Yes. I'll wait if it means being with you again."


End file.
